


Danganronpa V3 Talent Swap

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), talent swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 16 ultimate students get trapped in a killing game but this time its a little different.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Hoshi Ryoma, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Awakening

"Ugh," I groaned as I woke up. I lifted my head. I had woken up with my head rested on a flat surface in front of me. Or at least what I thought was in front of me. Frankly, I couldn't tell which way I was facing as all I could see was complete darkness. I reached forward with my hand to see if I could figure out where I was. My hand reached a flat metal surface. The coldness of it made me retract my hand in shock. It seemed as if wherever I was hadn't been used in a while. 

At first I assumed that I had fallen asleep in the library again. I tended to do that a lot while studying. If I had decided on this possibility then I would have no reason to be in a small, enclosed, metal area. 

For a moment I had an idea to bang on one of the sides to see if I could alert anyone outside. I lifted my hand and began banging on the wall in front of me. After hitting it a few times, what I now saw was a door swung open. 

Since it was so sudden, I fell onto the floor once the door opened. I steadily opened my eyes. It took a moment to get used to the sudden light but, once I had, I looked around and saw the legs of tables. From what I could tell this room looked like a classroom. 

"Excuse me?" I heard a kind, feminine voice say. 

"A-ah, sorry," I replied to them. 

"Don't worry, there's no need to apologise!" they assured me. "Do you need some help there?" 

"Oh right," I said as I realised I was still on the floor. "I would appreciate that " 

I looked up and saw a smiling girl reaching out for my hand. I shyly took her hand. Her grip was firm but gentle. 

The girl had long blonde hair which curled at the end. In her hair, she wore hairclips which resembled paintbrushes. She had a long white t-shirt which was stained with paint. Beneath her shirt, she wore a pink skirt which reached about an inch above her knee's. She had white knee-high socks, which also seemed to have some paint on them but not nearly as much as her shirt, and brown dress shoes. Her magenta eyes looked at me with warmth and kindness as if we had been the best of friends for years. 

I wobbled slightly as I got to my feet but the girl steadied me. 

"Carful!" she giggled. I blushed as I pulled my hat down covering my face. 

"Thanks," I mumbled, still gripping my hat. 

"No problem!" the girl said cheerfully. "By the way! My name is Kaede Akamatsu, I'm the Ultimate Artist." 

"Oh, you're an Ultimate too?" I replied surprised "Oh sorry, I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Anthropologist. It can't be a coincidence that two Ultimate's are here in the same place together, can it?" 

"Hmm, you're right," Akamatsu muttered. All of a sudden, her face lit up. "If me and you are both here, do you think this could mean there are more people? Or, more specifically, other Ultimate's?" 

"I suppose it wouldn't make sense that it's just us here," I said "Maybe we should search around here to see if we can find any way of escape before jumping to any conclusions though." 

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that, I get a little excitable sometimes about meeting new people" she said awkwardly. "While you were still in the locker, I checked the windows to see if there were any gaps in the barbed wire but the largest gap could only fit my arm"

\------------------------------------------------

(After around 20 minutes of investigating) 

"I don't think we're getting anywhere Saihara, can we go look for other people now?" Akamatsu said with a bored expression.

"I suppose you're right, all we have is that this room hasn't been used in a very long time due to the fact that there is a lot of greenery around, including trees" I said dejected, "But don't get your hopes up, we don't know if there is anyone for certain"

Akamatsu pouted, "It doesn't matter if we aren't sure whether or not there are other people, do you really think we should leave them lonely?"

Before I could give her an answer, Akamatsu skipped out of the classroom excitedly.

I sighed before following her as she skipped down the corridor.


	2. Introductions

After running to catch Akamatsu, I was out of breath when I found her. She was talking to two other people.

The shorter of the pair had shiny, white hair which stuck out into almost a point. He had large, pale blue eyes which stated with intensity but cheerfulness. He wore a blue cardigan the same colour as his eyes and beneath his cardigan he had a shirt from some anime I didn't recognise. He also wore a pair of grey pants and black dress shoes.

While the shorter looked very simple and plain, the taller of the pair looked the complete opposite. She had long hair which was a mix between pink and blonde. She wore some sort of martial arts attire but in bright pink. It also seemed somewhat shorter than anything I had seen. In contrast to the rest of her outfit, she wore beige, high heeled sandals which were the most dulled part of her outfit.

I was walking to greet Kaede and the other two when I heard the girl yell over to me.

"What the fuck do ya think you're doing! ?" All I did was look at her in confusion. "Are you really going to just ignore a gorgeous girl fighter?!"

The other gave her a stern look, "Leave the guy alone Iruma, he looked as if he was walking in our direction anyway so he was most likely going to talk to us"

"Heeee! W-what did I do wrong??" Iruma responded flustered "I-I just wanted to talk to him!"

Akamatsu sighed, "Anyway, would you like to introduce yourself to these two Saihara?"

"Hi there. My name is Shuichi Saihara, I'm the Ultimate Anthropologist" I said lifting my hat to see the pair better.

"I am Kiibo Idabashi, My talent is the Ultimate Cosplayer! And this girl next to me is-" Idabashi stated before being cut off my the girl.

"And I'm Miu Iruma! The Ultimate Aikido Master! My good looks and golden fighting skills will go down in history!" Iruma said back to how she acted before Idabashi shut her up.

"Have either of you two met anyone else or know where they might be by any chance?" Akamatsu questioned in hopes that they would help her in finding anyone else.

"The fuck should I know?" Iruma responded indignantly.

"I am afraid I have the same answer, the only person I have spoken to upon arrival here was Iruma" Idabashi said apologetically.

"Well guess we'll just have to look everywhere to find someone" Akamatsu said optimistically.

"Just don't run off this time Akamatsu" I asked still slightly out of breath.

\------------------------------------------------

Kaede and I turned a corner and saw a pair of people talking to each other though it seemed like more of a one way conversation.

The first was a tall boy with messy green hair. His eyes matched his hair in colour and looked relatively calm especially considering the situation they were in. On top of his head , he wore a brown flat cap. He wore a long jacket with buttons all down it and matched his hat. Beneath his jacket, he wore a simple white button up shirt which was tucked into a pair of black dress pants. To finish it off he wore a pair of black loafers.

The second was a shorter girl with dark brown hair tied in two pigtails which fell down her back. Her hair was tied up with two red scrunchies. She glared at the boy with her red eyes the same colour as her scrunchies. She wore a red and black sailor uniform. She wore red, thigh high socks with brown dress shoes.

Once Akamatsu spotted the pair she immediately perked up. She had begun losing hope and worrying that we wouldn't find anyone so naturally she was exited about finding people.

"Hi there!" Akamatsu said to the pair. "I'm Kaede Akamatsu the Ultimate Painter"

The girl switched her glare from the green haired boy to Akamatsu. She continued to glare while the boy greeted Akamatsu. 

"Hi, the names Rantaro Amami, my talent is the Ultimate Detective." His voice was deep and calm. He seemed like the type of person you could rely on. "Is that boy over there your friend?"

"Oh, I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Anthropologist. I apologise for not introducing myself earlier," I said embarrassed.

"I suppose you're expecting me to introduce myself aren't you?" The red eyed girl asked though it was more of a statement than a question. She began to introduce herself before giving any of us a chance to reply. "I'm Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Child Caregiver"

Yet again she didn't allow any of us to reply but this time she did so by walking away.

Amami began to chuckle, "She's probably going to be a bit tough to figure out," I suppose it would be expected from the Ultimate Detective that he would want to figure people out, especially the ones he found interesting. "By the way if you guys are looking for other people to talk to, me and Harukawa just met a couple of people in a classroom at the end of the corridor"

"Thanks Amami, I appreciate the help." Akamatsu exclaimed. She then began to skip down the hall yet again.

\------------------------------------------------

Akamatsu slammed open the door to the door at the end of the corridor "Anyone in here!?"

There were two people in the classroom just as Amami had told us yet they both looked noticeably unfazed given the fact that a complete stranger just barged into the room yelling at them.

The first was a tall female. She had the appearance of a teenager just like everyone else they had met yet her posture and facial expression made me think that she had to be older than she looked. Her hair was a light green and cut into a type of bob. It was longer on one side and a part of her fringe was draped over her left eye. On top of her head, she wore a lace head piece, decorated with fake leaves and authentic bugs. Her eyes matched the colour of her hair and gave her a calm and relaxed expression. She wore a long, dark green dress which reached just below her knees, decorated with fake leaves and flowers similar to the ones on her head piece. Underneath her dress she also wore a slightly longer white skirt with a black lace trim at the bottom. She also wore a pair of simple, black tights and black and white high heels. 

The second was another person who seemed older than anyone else they had met that day but the reason I couldn't determine his age was because he wore a mask which covered the entire lower half of his face. His hair was long and stringy reaching his lower back. He was dressed in all black including a long black cloak with some sort of hood. His outfit was finished off with a large pair of boots reaching up to just below his knees.

When Amami told Akamatsu and I that he had met a pair of people, I had assumed that they would have been talking or at least communicating in some way but both were on opposite sides of the room. When Akamatsu had burst into the room, both looked up from what they had been doing. From what I could see at the moment, the female had been searching for something around the windows and the male had been focused on something in his hands.

The first walked away from the window towards Akamatsu and I "Greetings, my name is Kirumi Tojo, I am the Ultimate Entomologist. If you have any interest in bugs of any kind I would be very happy to do so."

In the other persons case, instead of walking towards us, he just stood where he had previously been and spoke to us from there." I am Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Assassin. It is like a kind of art to me. The ability to swiftly kill a person and escape unseen and undetected."

I couldn't see her face, but I could tell Akamatsu had been freaked out by Shinguji and his introduction. I don't blame her either, an assasin is obviously at least a little unsettling.

I heard Akamatsu take a deep breath beside me and watched as she stepped forward with a brave face. "My name is Kaede Akamatsu," she began, "I am the Ultimate Painter."

Shinguji sighed at her introduction "You people like to call yourselves artists but really, you know absolutely nothing of true art." I could tell that his statement had discouraged Akamatsu as once he said that Akamatsu took a step backwards in disappointment and embarassment.

I decided not to confront Shinguji about what he had said to Akamatsu as he seemed a little creepy. "And my name is Shuichi Saihara. My talent is the Ultimate Anthropologist." 

"W-Well, me and Saihara should probably be going right about now. It was lovely meeting the two of you," Akamatsu started slowly making her way to the door with a forced smile on her face encouraging me to follow her.

\------------------------------------------------

Akamatsu was still slightly shaken up from the encounter with Shinguji when we met the next people. We next met, yet again, a pair of people.

The first was tall and his spikey, magenta hair only added to his height. Over his head, he wore a basic tennis visor. He wore a simple white polo shirt and knee length, black shorts and tennis shoes with ankle high socks.

The second contrasted the first vastly. Mainly in regards to his height. The second only came up to my waist. He wore a tall hat, which looked almost comical on his short frame, a white button up shirt with a black waist coat, dress pants and loafers.

The former was exitedly and animatedly talking while the latter looked miserable at the fact he had been stuck with the other.

Akamatsu began bouncing over to the pair which didn't seem like it would do well for the happiness of the shorter but she seemed to happy to be having negative thoughts like that.

"Hi there! The name's Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Artist!" She had a massive smile spread across her face, she was clearly happy to meet anyone, even if one didn't seem like the nicest. I suppose that's a positive thing about her, she always sees the best in everyone, even the one's she doesn't know enough to point any of those features out in.

The taller of the pair was visibly happy to find an equally enthusiastic person. I can't imagine that he particularly hot along with the person he had been talking to previously.

"Kaito Momota! Ultimate Tennis Pro!" Just as I had predicted, but I hadn't expected to actually be right. He then turned to me, smiling widely, "And how about you?" He was very loud. Louder than the average person but maybe he was just exited at the time? I mean it's not every day you get to meet a group of people who are Ultimate's just like yourself. 

He was still looking at me, why was he doing that. I tried to remember if he had said anything that I should have responded to...

Of course! "Oh sorry, I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Anthropologist." How could I have completely forgotten that.

"Are you alright Saihara? Why did you take so long to respond to Momota?" What am I supposed to tell them? I can't tell them I was analysing Momota, that'll make me seem like a creep.

"Again I'm sorry about that. I just got lost in my thoughts a little." It seemed like they both bought my excuse seeing as they went back to chatting without a care in the world.

While they spoke, I noticed that the other hadn't spoken at all yet. I should take a page out of Akamatsu's book and greet him.

"Hi, my name is-" I began before being cut off.

"I heard your introduction kid." He grumbled. "The names Ryoma Hoshi, Ultimate Magician. If that's what you were wondering."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that you had heard me, " I apologised ashamed. "Also what do you mean by kid? Are you older than the others?"

"Nah, I'm just a teenager like you guys, but prison really does that to you." He spoke as if being an ex-convict was completely normal.

"P-prison?! You mean you've been to prison?" Obviously I was shocked. Who wouldn't be when they find out a complete stranger was in prison long enough for them to feel that much older than they really were?

"Don't look at me like that, plus try being a little more confident in yourself." He gave me that one piece of advice and with that began walking away.

He is certainly an interesting person.

\------------------------------------------------

Akamatsu, Momota (he decided to follow us) and I approached a pair of large doors slightly worried about the types of people we would find in there.

As the three of us walked through the doors, we were greeted by three girls of varying heights.

The tallest of the trio was a cheerful looking girl. Her black hair was tied into two braids by a pair of bows. She wore a short sleeved, black dress reaching below her knees over the top of a white blouse. She wore no socks or tights but wore a pair of tall, high-heels which reached the middle of her shin.

The next was a tanned girl, her bleached hair was tied in two low pigtails. She wore a bright yellow dress reaching her knees along with a long white blazer. The final part of her outfit were a pair of flat black shoes.

The final was a short red haired girl wearing a short sleeved shirt with a galaxy pattern and a poofy black skirt with a pair of pointy boots.

The tallest of the trio was enthusiastically talking to the shortest while the former looked increasingly bored and tired. The tanned girl was stood behind the shortest giving some kind of elaborate speech but neither payed attention.

Momota and Akamatsu bounced over the the three girls gaining their attention while I reluctantly followed. I had met far too many new people today already.

The first to introduce themself was the tanned girl. She was even more enthusiastic than Momota and Akamatsu. "Angie Yonaga! Angie is the Ultimate Supreme Leader!"

The next was the tallest girl. "Tenko Chabashira the Ultimate Maid." She only distracted her attention from the smallest girl to introduce herself to us. She looked at the three of us for a few moments before glaring at Momota and I.

"Why are you looking at Saihara and I like that?" Momota questioned the maid. He looked just as confused as I was.

Chabashira continued to glare at us, I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "Tenko would rather not waste her time explaining why I do things to degenerate males such as yourselves. Oh Yumeno! Why don't you introduce yourself." She had gone from being rude to Momota and I to encouraging the other girl.

"Nyeh, I'm Himiko Yumeno," not only did she look like a young girl but she sounded like one, "I'm the Ultimate Space Invader." Momota, Akamatsu and I all looked at her in confusion. "Well, my official title is the Ultimate Astronaut but that's just a ruse. I don't just go to space, I invade it."

"Well if you three are all done introducing yourselves, I'm Kaito Momota. The Ultimate Tennis Pro." After finishing his introduction, he looked at Akamatsu and I expectantly.

Akamatsu was obviously the first to speak. She immediately stepped forward. "I am Kaede Akamatsu. The Ultimate Artist." After she finished, everyone in the room looked in my direction (even Chabashira).

"Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Anthropologist." I was tired of all this I'd met enough people today but I knew Akamatsu and Momota wouldn't let me stop until they were sure we had met everyone. "Does anyone know how many people are here by any chance?" 

"Nyeh, well there were sixteen desks in the classroom I woke up in so probably sixteen people." Yumeno stated lazily.

At this, Chabashira immediately perked up, "Well done Yumeno! You're so smart!" Yumeno looked slightly annoyed at the praise but if you were to look closer, you could see her smiling slightly.

\------------------------------------------------

If I remember correctly, I've met twelve people meaning if you add myself, if Yumeno was correct, there are three people left to meet. Finally, we're nearly done.

The three of us approached the doors to the warehouse. I sincerely hoped that the three remaining people were through these doors.

Naturally, as the more confident of us three, Momota and Akamatsu barged through the doors before me. I was hit with a huge wave of relief as I saw the remaining three people on the other side of the door.

The first was a tall girl with long blue hair reaching her knees. She wore a white, oil-stained dress reaching her knees. Around her waist, she wore a tool belt. She had thrown her jacket over her shoulder and wore tall, high heeled boots covered top to bottom in buckles. Despite all this she still seemed to somehow have a plain and underwhelming aura.

The next was a large male. I barely reached his shoulder. His brown, almost green hair was long and wild. He wore a black suit which looked very tight on his large, muscley frame. His tie had various black and white stripes, resembling a piano. I also noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes. I mean, I can see why. I doubt he would be able to find any shoes in his size judging by how large he was. He wore a small, round pair of glasses which didn't match the size of the rest of him. His resting face looked mad almost like some kind of thug.

The final looked... different to anyone that day. He almost didn't look human. His hair (?) was messy and stuck out in multiple directions. Depending on how you looked at it, it could look either black or purple. His eyes were a lighter shade of purple. As for his clothes, they almost didn't look like clothes. It looked like a bunch of high tech machinery.

Akamatsu looked surprised at the size of the largest and even Momota looked slightly shaken. Despite his intimidating demeanour, by his innocent reaction to his surroundings, he seemed more or less harmless.

Akamatsu and Momota's eyes widened as I stepped toward the other three. From my previous behaviour that day, I clearly wasn't the most confident or brave so they were understandably surprised.

I approached the of the largest of the three, "Hi there. My name is Shuichi Saihara. My talent is the Ultimate Anthropologist." His eyes lit up at this.

"Gonta is Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Pianist," It seemed I was correct about his harmless nature, "Gonta is sorry for his excitement. It not often people talk to Gonta. Most find Gonta scary." His face fell when saying this, it wasn't surprising that his appearance caused people to avoid the pianist.

"Oh, are we doing introductions?" the blue haired girl said snapping out of whatever trance she was in, "my name is Tsumugi Shirogane, I'm the Ultimate Inventor."

"More like Ultimate creep, why are you so interested in me anyway?" the last finally spoke up. "Is it just you or are all inventors like that. By the way I'm Kokichi, the Ultimate Robot."

"What about your surname?" After realising Gokuhara wouldn't hurt him, Momota finally began to speak.

"Well duh, I'm a robot I don't have a surname idiot," Kokichi snapped. "Anyway technically my real name is K0K-1CH1 but that's too much of a hassle to say all the time so I go by Kokichi."

"What did you mean when you were talking about Shirogane?" Akamatsu questioned.

"Well you see, once she found out that I was a robot, she was all interested in how I worked and if I thought and acted like a human. It was really creepy." Kokichi stated nonchalantly.

"I've told you already, I didn't mean it like that!" Shirogane argued back at him.

Kokichi's face twisted into an evil smile, "Oh I know that, all that stuff I said about you being creepy was a lie. 'Cuz I'm a liar."

"You're a liar?" It was now my turn to ask questions. "Can robots even lie?" This seemed to be a bad idea as Kokichi immediately began crying (obviously no tears).

"WAAAAAAA! SAIHARA IS A ROBOPHOBE!" Everyone in the room was shocked and I began trying to think of a way to shut him up.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I was just curious." I said panicked but nonetheless, it seemed to shut him up.

"Oh don't worry, I knew that, I only said that because I'm a liar, remember?" Kokichi said, seemingly annoyed at the fact I ignored that he was a liar.

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me yell, "Don't talk to Saihara like that!" As expected, it was Kaito. I was grateful that he was defending me but did he really have to yell?

At that moment, a video came on the monitor on the wall.

A high-pitched voice began coming from it, and on the screen there was a half black half white stuffed bear speaking.

"All students in the building, report to the gym immediately for a very special announcement from your headmaster," the strange stuffed bear began, "And if you don't do as I say, you will be executed! So if you value your life, I'd recommend you oblige."

"It can't be serious, can it?" Momota said fearfully. "It won't really kill us."

"Well, we shouldn't risk it should we?" I suggested. "Might as well go."

And with that, the six of us began making our way to this gym the stuffed bear had mentioned. 


	3. A killing game?!

We walked through the doors to the gym and were greeted by the confused faces of everyone we had met that day.

Yonaga was enthusiastically talking to Hoshi while he just processed to slowly pull his hat over his head. It was obvious that he was annoyed at her excitement.

Chabashira was attempting to make conversation with Yumeno but was clearly failing as Yumeno seemed to just be ignoring her. Despite this, Chabashira didn't give up on Yumeno, she was certainly very determined.

Idabashi and Iruma seemed to be having an unusual conversation. It looked as if Iruma was threatening to use her aikedo on him. Idabashi on the other hand seemed particularly unfazed by her threats.

Tojo and Amami stood in the corner talking. They seemed like the only people having a normal conversation out of everyone in the gym.

The only people not having a conversation with anyone were Harukawa and Shinguji. They stood in opposite corners both looking around everyone suspiciously.

The first to notice the six of us enter was Yonaga. When she saw us, she immediately rushed over pulling Hoshi along with her.

"Would you like to talk about Atua?" she began, "Angie is sure he is the reason we are all here!" We all looked at her in confusion. We were all silent for a few moments but after a short while Gonta decided to speak up.

"Um, Gonta is sorry but Gonta has never heard of this 'Atua'" He said apologetically seeming in slight shame.

"Atua is the god of Angies island," This intrigued me. As an anthropologist, I specialise in studying these types of things."Angie is Atua's vessel, Angie is working as a supreme leader to get Atua many more followers!" I supposed that was an interesting reason she has her talent. 

"Hmm, sounds made up to me," Kokichi remarked "But if you want, I bet Gokuhara over here would love to hear about it. He's pretty dumb." He said the last part I a kind of stage whisper making sure that at least Momota could hear him.

"Hey! What's up with you? Can you do anything other than insult people?" It seemed that Kokichi had succeeded in annoying Momota if that had been his plan.

"Oh don't worry Momota, I can do a lot more than just insulting people," his face twisted into a similar wide smile as he had done earlier in the warehouse. "In fact, as a robot, I can do even more than you."

Just as Momota was about to yell back at Kokichi, we heard five voices coming from the door to the corridor. This alerted the attention everyone in the gym.

We all looked at the doors for a few moments before they burst open and out came five moving stuffed bears similar to the one we had seen on the monitor.

"Rise and shine ursine!" The bears shouted in unison, "With our powers combined! We are the Monokubs!" We all looked at them in confusion and shock.

"Does anyone want to explain why there're five stuffed bears stood in front of us?" I heard a voice behind me say nervously. I couldn't distinguish who it belonged to. 

"You're asking why we're here?" the red bear questioned, "Normally people ask why they're here not the other way around."

"Well we're here to tell you bastards what you're here for!" The yellow bear answered.

"Did you two forget why they're here?" It was the pink bears turn to speak now.

"Well I certainly fuckin' know why they're here!" The blue one said.

The yellow bear spoke again, "Oh really? Why are they here if you're such a wise-guy?"

"I don't want to tell you! If you make me say anything I'll just bully you like I bully Monodam!" The blue bear yelled back. 

"P-please don't fight! I'm sure you all know why they're here!" The pink bear tried to stop the three from fighting.

"Well do you know why they're here, Monophanie?" The red bear spoke up again.

The pink bear (Monophanie?) argued back, "Of course I know why they're here!"

The four of them continued arguing for a while before the final bear spoke up. "You sixteen students are all here in order to participate in a killing game." It's voice was robotic which matched the rest of it's appearance.

"Monodam! Why would you tell them that? I wanted to tell them!" The blue bear spoke again which began to descend into yet another argument. 

All of a sudden, another voice interrupted the bears, "Kids, kids," it began, "stop fighting, we can't start a killing game with a bunch of fighting now can we?"

"Anyway, my adorable Monokubs were right. You sixteen ultimate students are all her to participate in a killing game!" His voice was much to happy for what he was telling us. How could he be so enthusiastic about us being in a killing game?!

Everyone had been completely silent from when Monodam had mentioned the killing game so it was quite a relief when Momota spoke up. "There's no way any of us would participate in a game where we have to kill each other! Who exactly are you anyway?"

"Don't you know how rude it is to speak to your headmaster like that?" Everyone around the room was in shock, even the ones who showed little emotion such as Tojo, Harukawa and Shinguji. "Yep! That's right! The headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles! Monokuma!"

As one of the more bold of the group, Iruma was the first to speak, "The fuck can you do? You're just a fuckin' stuffed bear!" Her colourful language was slightly surprising especially for Gokuhara. 

"Upupupu, I can do a lot more than you think. Especially with the exisals!" After he said that, everyone looked around expecting these 'exisals' we waited for a few moments before Monokuma spoke again. "I said, the exisals!" this time when he said so, five large robots emerged from the doors. They seemed to match the colours of the so called 'Monokubs'.

The red machine spoke (?) first. "Yeah! If any of you break any ruled father set, we'll kill you with these here exisals!"

"And what exactly are these rules you've set us?" Tojo spoke up, "You have not said anything about these rules."

"Well this is a school! What did you expect? That you could just do whatever you wanted?" Monokuma laughed at Tojos words, "You may not commit any acts of violence against the headmaster or enter the gym or the dining hall during nighttime which is between 10pm and 8am."

"I have to wait until 8am until I'm able to cook breakfast?!" Chabashira yelled in horror, "That's nowhere near enough time to prepare enough food for all 16 of us!"

"Upupupu. Don't worry about that little miss maid, you'll have to cook for less people soon enough," his tone was cheerful yet his words showed that he predicted a murder soon, "I mean, at least one of you wants to leave right? It's only a matter of time."

"Nyeh, don't worry Chabashira, just listen to the weird stuffed bear," She didn't seemed to have actually listened Monokuma. Was she really that lazy? 

"Anyway, I'll add any rules I see necessary as time goes on." Monokuma added. 

"But why only ultimates?" Amami questioned, "Why are all of us here specifically? I doubt any of us are anyone special other than our status as ultimates or else someone would have come to look for us by now."

"Woooow! This one's smart! Guess that's why they call you the Ultimate Detective!" Monokuma said without answering his question, "But, to answer your annoying question, you aren't only here to kill each other. You're also here to practise your talents! If anyone has noticed, there are a few locked classrooms around the school with doors which seem to match some of your talents. Those are your Ultimate Labs! After all there's no point in kidnapping Ultimates if they can't use their talents! But on the other hand, most are still under construction. The currently available labs are the ultimate cosplayer, the ultimate supreme leader, and the ultimate inventors labs."

What it said sparked the attention of Idabashi, Yonaga and Shirogane since they could practice their talents which they obviously were passionate about.

Monokuma continued to talk, "Outside in the courtyard, you will find the dormitories. They have two floors with eight students on each."

As one of the only people not in complete shock, Shinguji was the next to ask a question, "And would you mind explaining how this 'killing game' will work? You haven't explained anything about it to us."

Monokuma sighed loudly at this, "You guys ask a lot of questions don't you? But anyway, once a murder is committed, when the body is found by at least three people, a body discovery announcement will play on all the monitors around this school alerting everyone of the discovery and location. You will then get a certain amount of time to investigate the body and crime scene before a class trial will start. In the class trial, you must fight for your innocence and fight against who you believe to be the murderer. At the end, you will be forced to vote for someone as the murderer. If the majority vote is correct only the killer will be executed but if you are wrong, everyone but the killer will be executed and that's about it for the rules so have fun killing!" With that Monokuma disappeared to who knows where.


	4. Week 1 Day 1

It had been a few hours since Monokuma had announced the killing game. I lay on my bed wondering why it had to be me. Out of all the Ultimates, why did I have to be one of the sixteen chosen? 

Well now isn't the time to dwell on that. But how can I be sure no-one is going to kill me? I want to have faith in the others but however much I don't want to agree with Monokuma, he's right that it's only a matter of time before someone is killed so someone else can escape.

I guess the best way to make sure I don't get killed is to just talk to people. As an anthropologist, I understand how people think. If you talk to someone, it'll make it harder for them to kill you as they probably won't have the heart to kill someone they have an emotional bond to.

The only question was, who should I talk to first? For one, Shinguji was certainly the most suspicious as the Ultimate Assassin. Then there's Harukawa who seems very mysterious and hard to figure out. Next was Hoshi. When I introduced myself to him he mentioned going to prison and who know what he could have done? Then there are Tojo and Amami. They seemed very calm when Monokuma announced the killing game but out of the pair Tojo was certainly the more suspicious as she was the one I couldn't think of an explanation for. Amami probably had to stay calm in order to investigate the situation as the Ultimate Detective whereas the only possible reason for Tojo's behaviour is that it's just her nature which isn't a solid enough reason.

From this, I concluded that the best option to talk to first was Shinguji as the most suspicious. As the Ultimate Assassin, if he was planning a murder, he would probably be around the others. I checked the clock in my dorm room, it read 12:02. Everyone would most likely be eating by now since Chabashira made sure to have lunch made by 12 o'clock.

\------------------------------------------------

I arrived in the dining hall at 12:06 I had purposefully taken the longer route to the dining hall to put more time between when I spoke with Shinguji.

As soon as I stepped through the doors, I heard Chabashiras booming voice shout at me, "Saihara! Why are you so late? I made all this food for lunch and you can't appreciate it!" she scoffed "I suppose that's only expected from a degenerate male such as yourself."

Despite the fact she was mad at me, she clearly cared for everyone at least a little or else she wouldn't have made lunch. She seemed almost motherly. I suppose she's used to serving people like a mother would.

I sat down next to Shinguji. It was lucky he had a chair empty beside him or else it would be quite hard to have a conversation with him. Now that I looked closer, he was the only person not sat next to anyone. Both seats beside him were empty. It wasn't surprising. There aren't many people who would want to sit next to the Ultimate Assassin. There were two empty seats left at the table after I sat down. One is where Chabashira would have sat but she was busy in the kitchen, the second was Kokichi's but as a robot he obviously couldn't eat. I wasn't sure where he was, I hadn't seen him on my way here.

"Hi, Shinguji," that was a good start, especially for someone sat right next yo a known murderer, "Would you like to talk?" What kind of things do assassin's like to talk about?

"Greetings, Saihara. What is it you would like to speak to me about?" His manners of speaking were certainly strange but that's probably just how he was raised. He eyed me up and down focusing on my face for a few seconds before speaking about, "I must admit, I did not expect you to sit next to me. I thought you would rather sit next to Akamatsu. You and her seemed like you got along. In fact, she most likely saved that seat next to her for you to sit in."

I looked over to Akamatsu, she was sat next to Momota and chatting though occasionally she would glance in my direction. On her other side was an empty seat.

"I wanted to ask you how you became an assasin. You know, as an anthropologist I enjoy finding out about these things." That was the truth. I really did want to know more about the story behind his talent. I was planning on asking everyone else too though.

"Hm," The assasin began, "I suppose that is an interesting question, but, I must request that we speak of this someplace else." I guess that's alright, he probably doesn't want everyone to know his secrets.

\------------------------------------------------

We arrived in the courtyard at around 12:12, Shinguji also seemed to be putting off talking to me as he insisted on taking the longer route. Is it creepy that I was paying so much attention to his mannerisms? He seems to be relatively accepting of more strange behaviour.

We sat down on a bench outside not knowing where to start the conversation. Although luckily he was the the first to talk.

"You wanted to speak about my talent correct?" He questioned though he obviously already knew the answer. "Well, the very first time I killed a person was when I was thirteen years old." I really wasn't expecting him to have been so young.

"Do you mind talking about why you started killing?" I was wary to ask him this question especially as he began to glare at me after I made that statement.

"I had not finished speaking, I would rather you did not interrupt me," he snapped. "Anyway, to answer your question, the first time I killed was after my dear sister ranted to me about people who had been threatening her in many ways. I decided that those people had no right to speak to my sister in that way so that night I snuck out and killed them." It seemed he was quite close to his sister. That could be a possible motive which was worrying. A person on the outside world that someone was close too would definitely be a reason to escape.

"But if you were the Ultimate Assassin, then surely you must have killed more people to gain that title." I may have been scared by him but I was still interested.

"Well a little while after the incident, I was overcome by guilt and decided to confess what I did to my sister." I can't imagine that went well for him, "I had expected her to be angry but she seemed the complete opposite. She acted almost proud and excited. From that day onward, she would frequently rant and complain to me about different people who were causing her trouble. And also from that day, I began killing more and more people until I eventually lost track." He clearly cares for his sister though it doesn't seem like they had the healthiest relationship or that she was the nicest.

"You seem to really care about your sister." I stated in hopes that Shinguji would appreciate my positive opinion on the relationship between them, "Though don't you think it's a little dangerous talking about someone outside who you care about?" However much I wanted to get on his good side, I couldn't leave that part out, plus he must be aware of how suspicious he seems to everyone.

"Do not worry, Saihara. My dear sister could not be a motive for murder. Around a year ago, she was diagnosed with a terminal illness. Unfortunately, in the time between her diagnosis and now, she is most likely already dead. There would be no point in trying to escape and see her anymore." He stated almost solemnly. I was certainly right that he cared for his sister.

At this he slowly stood, brushing himself off and leaving without a goodbye. He was probably used to that, I can't imagine he would say goodbye to a dead body. 

\------------------------------------------------

The next person I decided to talk to was Harukawa. I couldn't help but find her suspicious. I'm not sure why, but I found it difficult to believe that someone like her could be the Ultimate Child Caregiver.

It was around 12:40. Lunch would be long over by now and Chabashira would be cleaning the dining hall. I wasn't quite sure where she would be so I decided I would ask around or see if I could find her.Week 1 Day 1

\------------------------------------------------

I had been walking around for about five minutes before I found Harukawa outside the gym. She was talking to Hoshi. That was convenient. It meant I could talk to the both of them at the same time.

I walked over to the pair. They were speaking quietly so I couldn't hear what they were saying but they seemed to be having a serious conversation.

"Hi guys." It seemed like they had been too invested in their conversation to have noticed me approaching. "I was wondering what the two of you were talking about." Again what I said was the truth. It could really help me learn more about them.

Hoshi was the first to speak, "Harukawa over here and I were talking about our per cat's." Honestly that wasn't what I was expecting. Neither seemed like the type of people to openly talk about cats but I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. "You ever had a pet cat by any chance?"

"I did up until I was around thirteen but she died soon after my birthday," She had obviously been a very old cat. She'd been around years before I was born. Her breed on average lived from eight to fourteen years.

"That sucks man," Hoshi shook his head sympathetically. I guess I shouldn't have judged him. He seems like a pretty sincere guy.

For the first time since I arrived, Harukawa spoke up. "My pet cat died a few weeks ago. Or at least what I remember as a few weeks. Really we have no way of knowing how long ago we can remember." I suppose she was right.

"Jeez, that's a depressing thought Harukawa. I hate to imagine what could have happened to my cats in the time between now and when we were kidnapped or whatever happened to us." Just like Shinguji, Hoshi seemed so care about his cats similarly to how Shinguji cared for his sister. 

"Somehow, I feel like it's going to take a lot of depressing stuff to out dark humour you," Harukawa remarked with a small smile on her lips. You could only really see it if you looked closely but Hoshi returned the gesture along with a small chuckle.

"You got that right. You're gonna have to work pretty hard." he said with a flash of competitiveness in his eyes.

"Challenge accepted," Harukawa returned the look of competitiveness and an even smaller smile than before.

The two looked each other in the eyes before turning to walk away, presumably to their dorms as neither had anywhere else to be as far as I knew.

The pair seemed like good friends. I felt it was unlikely that either would betray the other.

\------------------------------------------------

At around 12:50, I returned to my room after speaking with Hoshi and Harukawa. I'd had enough of talking to suspicious people for the day. I'd much rather talk to someone easy to trust.

I looked down to the notes I had taken that day. I suppose it's a little weird that I was taking notes on my classmates.

Korekiyo Shinguji

-Avoided by others

-Strange speaking patterns

-Expects people to avoid him

-First murder at 13 years old

-Killed for his sister

-Had a close relationship with his sister 

-Sister seems to be manipulative

-Doesn't seem used to talking to people

-Doesn't say goodbye

He was by far the one with the most notes. I had spoken with him much more than the other two.

Ryoma Hoshi

-Good friends with Harukawa 

-Cat lover

-Competetive

-Empathetic

-Dark humour

He really didn't seem like the type of person he generally acted like. Especially when you looked a little deeper into his personality.

Maki Harukawa

-Good friends with Hoshi

-Likes cats

-Dark humour

-Competetive

-Doesn't talk much

Most of Harukawa's and Hoshi's notes were the same or at least similar. I guess they weren't all that different. I can see why they would get along. Though, even though they seemed very similar, I couldn't help but feel like they were extremely different. I just couldn't place my finger on how. 


	5. Week 1 Day 2

After returning to my room and reading through my notes yesterday, all I did was sit in the library reading a history book until dinner. After dinner I returned to my room with the book I had been reading.

I walked into the dining hall in the morning, sitting next to Akamatsu. I didn't have the courage to sit next to Shinguji again. She seemed excited to see me sit with her. On the other side of her, Momota also looked at me with excitement.

On the other side of me however, Iruma was animatedly talking to an uncomfortable looking Idabashi. Occasionally, she would accidentally hit me with one of her many eccentric movements. It was at times like this I was glad I wasn't one of the others. In this case, Idabashi. 

I looked around at the others on the table. Chabashira and Kokichi were both here today. It seemed that Yumeno and Yonaga had both forced her to sit with them as both were trying to speak to her, Yonaga obviously more determined. Chabashira on the other hand, was longingly gazing at the door to the kitchen.

I wasn't sure why Kokichi was sat at the table as he didn't need to eat and from what I had seen, he didn't seem all that interested in being friends with anyone here. He acted like he thought he was superior. He was sat between Shirogane and Gokuhara but didn't look a that happy about it. Shirogane was excited asking him lots of questions while Kokichi decided to ignore her and stare at the coolant in his glass. 

As I expected, Maki and Ryoma were sat next to each other. Talking to each other about some topic I wasn't all that interested in at the moment. Today I planned on talking to Iruma and Idabashi. Of course Iruma wouldn't be incapable of committing murder due to her talent and skills in fighting. The only reason I planned on talking to Idabashi was because I assumed it would be difficult for me to separate Iruma from him.

\------------------------------------------------

Around twenty minutes later, after I was sure everyone had eaten breakfast, I made my way to the Ultimate Cosplayers lab. Idabashi was the only person who I had a good idea where they would be as out of everyone I had spoken to so far, he was the only one with their Ultimate Lab.

It took three minutes to get to his lab. It was located opposite the gym next to Yonagas lab.

I rapped on the large door with my knuckles not expecting Idabashi of Iruma to be the types to appreciate someone barging into a room.

I waited for a few moments before the door began to open. I was greeted with a widely smiling Idabashi. He seemed happy to see someone.

"Saihara!" The cosplayer said cheerfully "Would you like to come in?" He didn't wait for an answer before returning to whatever he'd been doing before answering the door.

Hesitantly, I opened the door and saw a grumpy looking Iruma in the lab in some sort of cosplay. I'm not sure what I expected from the Ultimate Cosplayer. Especially when he had his Ultimate Lab open. I had expected the first labs Monokuma opened to have some sort of murder weapons in there. Or at least that was what I thought before seeing a set of various, large fabric scissors next to a set of drawers full of different fabrics

Idabashi looked at me awkwardly after noticing that I had spotted them. "Don't worry about those," He scratched the back of his head, "I'm able to lock them in place. Only I can get them unless anyone else somehow gets their hands on the key." He assured me. This certainly relaxed me but didn't take away the worry that Idabashi himself could easily use the scissors as a weapon. "Anyway, what are you doing here Saihara? I didn't expect anyone to want to come to my lab. It's not the most exciting or interesting." He didn't seem to think his talent was very impressive.

"I've just been wanting to talk to some people. I've also been a little curious on everyones talents," I admitted. It felt a lot easier to talk to Idabashi. Maybe it was because he seemed less likely to commit murder or maybe it was because there was another person here as a witness so he couldn't try to kill me.

"Well my talent is hardly all that interesting, I just found enjoyment in anime so I started making cosplays. I'm not sure what about my abilities made me ultimate level though." He confessed embarrassed, "I assume Iruma's talent and story are far more interesting." He looked towards Iruma expectantly.

"The fuck are you looking at me like that for?" She yelled, "You wanna make love to me or something?" This clearly shocked Idabashi. 

"W-what?! Of course not! It's just that Saihara wanted to hear about your talent and how you earned your ultimate title!" He hid his face in his hands, most likely to hide the blush covering his entire face.

"Yeah! Of course a fucking virgin like you would want to know all about a fucking awesome talent like mine!" She certainly was loud. And confident. "Well as awesome as my talent itself is, my story on it isn't the most exciting.." It seemed that although we were all ultimate students, everyone was really just a normal teenager as far as they have said so far.

Then again, really we don't know how much we remember from before coming here. For all we know, we could be here on our own free will just having that memory erased. Anything could have happened to bring us here and we just don't remember what that was.

"I lived with my cousin from the age of eight. He was a professional martial artist. He knew many different forms of martial arts including aikido. He taught it to me and eventually I got even better than him." She seemed slightly bored explaining all of this, "Well, every dog has its day! He couldn't be the master forever!" I don't think she knows how to use that idiom.

"We should probably all get going, Chabashira will be pretty mad if we're late to lunch." I explained as I made my way to the door. Idabashi nodded in agreement while Iruma just rolled her eyes.

\------------------------------------------------

I sat between Akamatsu and Iruma yet again but unlike at breakfast, I noticed that there were a few people missing. For one there was Chabashira who was most likely in the kitchen as expected. Kokichi was also not to be seen at the table but, just like Chabashira, he had a good reason to not be at the table as he had no need. The people I didn't expect to be missing however were Shirogane, Gokuhara.

I made a mental not to look for the pair of them after lunch but for the time being I just talked with Akamatsu and Momota about various things such as our other classmates. One thing I noticed about how they spoke was that they were avoiding the game and their circumstances at all costs.

\------------------------------------------------

Luckily for me, Shirogane also had her lab opened meaning it would be pretty easy to find her as well.

I walked up to the door of her lab and knocked a few times before the door was opened. I had expected to be greeted by Shirogane but was instead welcomed inside by Gokuhara.

"Um," the pianist began, "Shirogane is busy so she asked Gonta to open door for her." He seemed proud to be trusted with that. He turned to look at the corner of the room the inventor must have been as if he was looking for her to praise what he'd done.

I followed his gaze and found the girl working at a table screwing some kind of contraption together. Next to her sat a particularly dazed looking Kokichi.

I turned towards Gokuhara confused, "What exactly is she doing over there? And what's wrong with Kokichi?" they were certainly an odd pair but they gave a nice sense of normality with their slight banter in this situation where really nothing was normal.

"Shirogane realised Kokichi running out of power," the pianist explained, "She not want him to run out com-plete-ly so she building him a char-ging sta-tion." He said a few words slower than others seemingly separating them into syllables. He didn't really seem to know the words and most likely didn't know what they meant.

I made my way to the pair on the other side of the room, hoping I wasn't disturbing Shirogane's work by being here.

Shirogane turned around as she heard my footsteps approaching with a wide smile. "Oh good, someone else is here!" she greeted me. Her face then turned slightly embarrassed and began whispering, "It plain hard to talk to Kokichi in this state. He really just talks about a single speck on the ceiling that he spotted because his eyes are all messed-up."

I let out a slight chuckle at this, surprising myself a little. I really shouldn't be laughing in a situation like this but somehow, it felt almost natural.

I came to the conclusion that it was probably best to leave Shirogane for now in order for her to concentrate so I said my goodbyes to her and Gokuhara and made my way back to the dining room to help Chabashira with dinner.


End file.
